


All Blue

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 10 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Blue

Une bouteille de _sake_ à la main, Zoro entra dans le bar aquarium à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité. L'après-midi venait de commencer, et le grand soleil qui brillait au-dessus d'eux avait incité la plupart des membres de l'équipage à investir le pont. Les filles se faisaient bronzer allongées dans leurs transats, tandis que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avaient entamé une bataille d'eau. Franky était dans son atelier, à en juger par les coups de marteaux qui retentissaient parfois, et Brook s'occupait de la vigie, un air de violon enjoué descendant jusqu'à eux.

Ici, l'atmosphère était reposante et fraîche et Zoro se félicita de son choix. Mais il ne fit que quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Le Cook était assis sur la banquette, le regard fixé sur l'aquarium. Aucun signe ne prouva qu'il l'ait entendu entrer, alors Zoro se dirigea sans un bruit vers le petit bar qui entourait le mât. Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises et posa doucement la bouteille sur la table.

Mais pour une fois, il oublia celle-ci et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Un coude sur la table et son menton reposant sur sa paume, il détailla son amant du regard. D'ici, il voyait nettement son visage. Les traits détendus et sereins, son attention était fixée sur les poissons qui nageaient nonchalamment dans le grand conteneur. Sa tête était fixe, mais Zoro pouvait voir ses yeux, ou plutôt l'œil sous cet angle, qui suivait sans relâche les bêtes à écailles.

Le bretteur se trouva hypnotisé par la vue. La lumière filtrant à travers l'eau rendait les yeux du Cook encore plus bleus et plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Et il avait cette expression de béatitude et de joie enfantine au visage, rappelant à l'observateur indiscret que l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas si vieux que cela.

Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer à quoi il pensait, assis là, perdu dans sa contemplation, avec cette expression plaquée sur ses traits. C'était la même que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son rêve. Zoro s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier alors que cela remontait d'avant leur séparation forcée. Il savait qu'il pensait à cette mer légendaire à cet instant.

Il fallait dire que pour une fois, l'aquarium était remplis d'habitants divers et variés qu'ils avaient trouvés depuis ces quelques mois. De nombreuses espèces, dont il ignorait les noms, s'ébattaient dans ce monde du silence artificiel. Un mini exemple, recrée de leurs mains, de ce qui pourrait attendre Sanji au bout de son rêve.

Le jeu de lumière et les rayons perçant l'eau animaient la scène d'une lueur irréelle et fantastique. Pourtant ce n'était pas le vivier qui attirait le regard de Zoro. Il était perdu sur ce visage rêveur. Sanji avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui, conscient à présent de sa présence. Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas l'importuner car ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'aquarium. Mais ce léger mouvement avait permis au bretteur d'avoir une meilleure vue. Il pouvait à présent voir que l'éternelle mèche était ramenée derrière l'oreille, et que les deux yeux bleus étaient découverts, comme pour ne rien rater du spectacle.

A cet instant, si on lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'All Blue, Zoro aurait répondu que oui, qu'il l'avait déjà découverte, et qu'elle se trouvait dans les yeux de Sanji.


End file.
